Tchazzar
Tchazzar is a fictional character in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting of the Dungeons and Dragons roleplaying game. He was a red dragon who posed as a human warlord and eventually became a god for a time. Appearance Despite his age, Tchazzar has the vigor of a red dragon in its prime. His scales are as bright as a wyrmling's except along his wings where they are black as obsidian. His eyes and horns are completely black and the horns themselves are sharp and serrated. His symbol is a red dragon against a mountain. Personality Tchazzar is a force of pure chaos and evil. He is convinced of his superiority over all living things moreso than a typical red dragon. He cares not for his subjects or allies except as expendable resources, but at the same time makes efforts to ensure their loyalty. History In 929 DR forged an alliance between several Chessentan cities and led them in a rebellion against Unther. The rebellion was successful and Chessenta seceded from Unther to form its own nation that still exists to this day (albeit, in a fractured form). He was crowned king, setting up a temple to himself in an effort to achieve his ultimate goal of divinity. In 1018 DR he rode alone to battle with raiding Sahuagin but his body was never found. Tchazzar had actually retaken his true form, slain the Sahuagin and sent visions of himself, standing atop a pile of their corpses to the throne and council chambers of all Chessentan cities, telling his subjects that he'd "won his greatest victory". This inspired Chessentans into greater religious fervor for him, ensuring that the church of Tchazzar remained intact, even while his empire fractured without his leadership over the next decade. During the Time of Troubles, 340 years later, Tiamat was killed by Gilgeam but her divinity was split into 3 pieces, each of which came to inhabit a chromatic dragon. Tchazzar was one of those dragons and, since he still had Chessentans that revered him as a god, he finally ascended to godhood. However, it was still Tiamat's essence within him and it compelled him to seek out the other two pieces of her divinity. With his new deific powers, Tchazzar easily found and slew the other two dragons, Gestaniius and Skuthosiin "the Venomous". The divine 'trinity' of Tiamat was once more as one. An avatar of Tiamat promptly formed and ate Tchazzar before she left to continue her war with Gilgeam. However, this was not the end of Tchazzar. During the last days of the Rage of Dragons, Tchazzar was resurrected by Tiamat and he materialized over the bay of Chessenta in the midst of a naval battle between the cities of Cimbar and Soorenar. Consumed by the rage and in a state of shock, he nearly destroyed both fleets before regaining some self-control. He flew off to drive out or destroy all of the Dracoliches in Chessenta before forcefully installing himself as Sceptenar of Cimbar. Goals Tchazzar is satisfied with his status as a quasi deity, or so he seems, (he does not need to eat, sleep or breathe but can still be killed in the unlikely event that he is bested somehow) and chosen (in name only) of Tiamat. Now, what he wants is an empire. His most immediate plan is to reunite the fractured Chessentan city-states, except for Luthcheq, which he does not deem practical enough for survival. Once Luthcheq is destroyed and Chessenta is once again under his absolute rule he plans to invade the plains of Threskel. This will likely provoke his ancient nemesis, Alasklerbanbastos, the Great Bone Wyrm, who will likely send his force of undead dragons against Tchazzar and his new army and in doing so fracture the alliance the Bone Wyrm has with Tiamat so Tchazzar will be allowed to finally have his revenge. After the Bone Wyrm is dealt with, Tchazzar will eventually try to conquer Mulhorand with the help of his allies Gestaniius and Skuthosiin who were also resurrected by Tiamat as her chosen and are currently raising their own armies with the intent of aiding Tchazzar. References *Eric L. Boyd, Eytan Bernstein, Evan Jamieson. of Faerûn'' (Wizards of the Coast, 2006). *Bennie, Scott. Empires'', (TSR, 1990). Category:Draconic deities